A Change of View
by The New Mystical Arca Master
Summary: Ash Ketchum had finally accomplished his dream, he was a Pokémon Master. Just as he is about to settle down and relax his world is turned upside down and has to start anew in a different world. How will our hero cope with what happens?
**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything recognizable from another fanfic.**

 **A Change of View Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Adventure**

It was a nice shining day as a 30 year old Ash Ketchum was heading to Professor Oak's lab with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. It had been 10 years since he had won the Kalos League and only 2 years since he had become a Pokémon Master and Grand Champion after beating the leagues in the other five regions. It was a tough journey here but he had finally made it to his dream. For the past two years he had been out learning as much as he could about aura and how to utilize it. He had finally finished training and became a full-fledged Aura Guardian just earlier that week.

He had made many friends and even had his rivals become friends with him. The biggest surprise though was about 5 years ago. He was on his way to visit Professor Juniper when he saw none other than Team Rocket coming down the road. He automatically was getting prepared to fight when he noticed something. They weren't wearing their uniforms. James noticed him and smiled "Hey just the person we were looking for" He said. "Why were you looking for me?" Ash replied with a suspicious tone. "We were looking for you twerp to inform you that we have quit team rocket, and decided to do something better with our lives than keep trying and failing to get your Pikachu." Jesse said nonchalantly. "In truth I am going to aim to be a coordinator full time and James plans on trying to become a breeder. We are planning to work together to accomplish our goals."

It was then Ash noticed a glint on Jesse's left hand. "Well good for you guys and congratulations on the engagement. What is Meowth going to do though?" said Ash. "That's actually another reason we were looking for ya. I was hoping maybe I could join you and you could help me get stronger?" Meowth replied with a hopeful look in his eye. Then Ash grew a big smile "I'd be glad to welcome you to the team Meowth." That was the point where he got two good friends and a great new Pokémon for his family.

As he continued to walk forward, it was safe to say that Ash was finally good and ready to settle down and just enjoy his accomplishments. That was actually why he was heading to the lab so he could tell his Pokémon about his decision to settle down in Pallet Town. As the door to the lab came into view memories of his first day as a trainer came to mind. Hard to imagine how young and naïve he used to be way back then at ten years old. Looking back he could easily see how his journey might have been different if he had actually taken preparing for his journey a little more seriously. Oh well enough of the past, it was time to move forward and look towards the future.

Ash knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long till the door finally opened. "Ash! Good to see you, so you are done with your training?" said Tracey as he opened the door. "Yes, it's good to see you Tracey" Ash replied with a grin. "I'm here to see my Pokémon." "Ok Ash just head on back but once you're done the Professor would like to see you." "Sure thing Tracey I'll be sure to do that once I'm done." Ash moved on through to the corral and gave a loud shrill whistle. The ground started shaking as all his Pokémon came running towards him. He held up his hand and all his Pokémon slid to a stop just a few feet from him.

"Hey guys we've come a long ways and our now at the top. I came here to tell you that I am thinking of settling down and just relax, what do you guys think?" His Pokémon sounded off agreeing with him. Ash was very happy that his Pokémon agreed with him. He spent a few more hours just relaxing with his Pokémon before he decided to head on inside and see what Professor Oak wanted. He walked into the lab and went to the Professor's office. Opening the door he saw his longtime friend and rival Gary Oak. Now a couple years ago Professor Oak retired and handed his lab over to Gary and he became the new Pokémon Professor for the Kanto region.

"Hey Gary, Tracey said that you wanted to talk to me?" "Yes I did I was wondering what you have planned next Ash?" "Gary in truth I want to settle down and relax and defend my title." "That is good, do you plan on settling in Pallet or somewhere else?" "I plan on staying here in Pallet Town." "Well it will be great to have you here." "Thanks Gary I'm going to head home and see my mom." "Ok Ash take care of yourself." Ash left the lab and was heading towards his home when all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light.

Ash looked around and saw nothing but white all around. "Where in the world am I and where did Pikachu and Meowth go?" he said looking around wildly. "They are not here my Chosen One, they like the world you come from are gone." he heard a feminine voice from behind him. Ash quickly turned around and saw the most beautiful woman ever. Staring at her he could see she was 6' 2" had silvery-white hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a white dress with a golden belt and slippers. On her head was a dainty golden crown with a gem that was constantly changing color. The only strange thing about her was the two golden half rings coming out her back like wings. "Who are you and what do you mean they're gone?!" "C'mon Ash do you not recognize me?" Ash looked closer and noticed similarities between the woman and Arceus. "Arceus is that you?"

"Yes my Chosen One it is me and I am here to talk to you about some things. First is that in truth you have been in a coma at the Viridian hospital for about six years and your whole adventure was your body's way of coping. The reason you are here is because your body finally gave out and you died. Now the second reason I am here is to offer you a second chance at life in another world that is very similar to the one you experienced in your coma. There are differences though and well talk about them after you decide whether or not you want to go there or pass on into the afterlife." Ash's eyes widened and he got a shocked look upon his face. "Wait I'm dead and none of my adventures were real?" "Yes Ash sadly that is what has happened." "So if I go to this other world will I be able to go on an actual journey and achieve something worthwhile?" "Yes you can Ash and you will not be alone if you go."

"What do you mean Arceus?" "What I mean is that all your friends and Pokémon when you capture or meet them in the new world will receive their memories from the coma world. That way you have someone to talk to about it." "Ok Arceus then I would like a chance to achieve my dream for real, so I will go to this new world." Arceus grew a big smile upon her face when she heard his answer. "That is great Ash now before I send you I have to tell you about the differences in this world and also give you some gifts. Now the first thing you should know is that this world is not occupied by the type of Pokémon your familiar with but actually anthropomorphic versions of them." "Kind of like how you look right now Arceus?" "Yes Ash they look human but have some attributes like their counterparts. Also they are intelligent enough to function alongside humans and hold conversations with them. Another thing of note is that there is multiple of all Legendary Pokémon but myself so if one wants to join your team don't be afraid to capture them. Now the last thing you should know is that 80% of the population both human and Pokémon is female thus mating between Pokémon and humans is not looked down upon and in actuality is strongly recommended." Ash had a contemplative look upon his face now

"Wow Arceus that is really weird but I'm sur after a while I will grow accustomed to it" "That is all I can ask of you, now it is time for your gifts. The first is that I shall gift you with psychic abilities. Your second gift is knowledge on a piece of technology that may be useful to you, it is a small capsule that functions like a Pokéball but only on nonliving items and materials. The last and most special gift is that you will be able to turn into the different Legendary Pokémon plus any regular Pokémon you have captured but only for a half hour at a time, I ask that you only use this ability in extreme circumstances" "I understand Arceus and I promise to use all my gifts wisely and with caution" "That is good Ash, with that out of the way all that's left is to send you on your way. Good-bye for now Ash Ketchum and good luck on your new adventure." With those words there was another flash of light and our hero lost consciousness.

 **Well that was harder than I thought it would be but I got this chapter done. Hope you all enjoy it and I am very receptive of any ideas you guys have to make this chapter even better. Please read and review and have a great day.**


End file.
